Chuck vs Morgan
by sgafan360
Summary: The ultimate grudge match. In one corner Chuck Barotwski and in the other the Morgan Grimes! What will happen when these two titans meet on the battlefield? Which one has the steadier trigger finger? What lives hang in the balance? Implied pre-charah.


Chuck vs Morgan

A video game one-shot, because I don't think I've seen one before despite the shows continual plugging for video games.

A/N- I would have done a Call of Duty story, but I think COD sucks at 1v1 and Halo doesn't. Plus I love Halo.

I only have the match up to 10 kills here, but if you guys would prefer we played up to 25 so if you want more, I have another 15 kills I can add.

I do not own Halo, Chuck, Bungie, or anything. Although the match itself is real I just played it with my friend specifically for this. The conversations though aren't. Although I wouldn't object to having Yvonne giving me a back rub.

The Announcer and medals will be in italics.

Plasma Grenades, aka stickies will stick to a person and kill them.

Fragmentation Grenades, aka frags will act like a normal grenade.

The Mauler is a close range shotgun.

The Battle Rifle is a mid to long range burst fire rifle with a scope.

The Carbine is a mid to long range single shot rifle with a scope, equal to the br.

Chapter 1- Guns, Grenades, Melee

"Come on Chuck you never have time to play anymore!" Morgan whined as Chuck moved to join Sarah in the hallway.

"What are you talking about we play all the time."

"No we don't Chuck, I bet if we played right now I'd kick your ass."

Chuck sighed, but sensed a way to have his cake and eat it too. "Fine Morgan, we play right now I beat you, and me and Sarah get to go out."

"Without you calling and bugging us." Sarah added entering Chuck's room.

"You're on." The bearded little man said extending his hand.

"Halo since it's a one versus one match. I get the gametype you get the map?" Chuck said accepting Morgan's handshake.

"Sounds good."

"MLG FFA no time limit."

"Amplified version five."

Chuck settled onto the bed with Sarah taking position up behind him as the game started up. She initially went to rub his shoulders as a way to calm him down—he was quite obviously tense, worrying about making sure they got there date she figured—but he shrugged her off.

_Slayer_

Chuck spawned blue side, and immediately took off to secure the Carbine on his left. Making his way up to the top of the ramp, he caught Morgan in the middle trying to grab the mauler. A few well placed bursts later and Morgan was dead, Chuck was out to an early lead and he had the Mauler.

**1-0 Chuck**

Knowing Morgan's inability to lob grenades up to the top of the ramp Chuck quickly retreated back up to the top of the map.

As he made the final jump he was met by a burst of battle rifle fire and a grenade. Quick footwork neutralized both the grenade, plus the subsequent one, and the continuing rifle fire.

Morgan jumped up on top of one of the pillars and began firing onto the platform. Chuck, having damaged shields and less of a shot, was forced to retreat again. Deciding to use his position to his advantage, Chuck waited for his shields to recharge and switched to the pair of sticky grenades. He sprinted out from cover and down the ramp a bit and tossed one quick sticky while Morgan fired off a pair of bursts.

The grenade was too low, bounced on the cover Morgan was hiding behind and detonated harmlessly. When his shields were once again back up Chuck repeated the same procedure, but altered his aim a few degrees higher. This time the plasma grenade sailed true, impacted Morgan, stuck and detonated in a nice little light show.

_Stick_

**2-0 Chuck**

Positioning himself against one the large signs for cover, Chuck waited for Morgan's spawn hoping it would be on red side. It was. He caught Morgan as he attempted to get the drop on Chuck. A four shot later and Morgan was down again.

**3-0 Chuck**

Chuck retook his former position using the sign to cover from any spawn on blue side, and watching red side. He saw Morgan get the same spawn again, only this time rather than run towards the middle Morgan ran through the base. Morgan's spot on fire prevented Chuck from pressing his height advantage, but Morgan was unable to use his grenades to flush Chuck out of hiding. Deciding to go with a head on assault Morgan headed over to the side ramp that lead up to Chuck's perch.

Threatened Chuck tossed a pair of plasma grenades on either side of the cover Morgan had taken temporary refuge behind. Neither had the desired effect as Morgan charged up the ramp raining up battle rifle bursts. Sensing the hopelessness of the situation Chuck tossed a sticky at his location, he had been standing on a fresh pair of them, and retreated down the opposite side.

Morgan hadn't been prepared for the drop grenade, or just didn't care, and advanced on Chuck's position regardless. The plasma grenade detonated a moment later and Chuck returned with a vengeance. With his weakened shields Chuck quickly dispatched Morgan again.

**4-0 Chuck**

"Chuck stop being such a gay camper."

"Morgan I can guarantee you that Chuck is not gay in any way." She said flashing him a smile, before motioning him back to the game. She wanted to get on with the date, they didn't get to spend as much time together as she would have liked and wasting time with Morgan? Not what she wanted to do on a Friday night, or any night really.

Watching for the spawn again Morgan caught a break and spawned blue side. Quickly firing on Chuck, who was still recovering from the previous kill, and moving below his position prevented Chuck from repeating his second kill. Morgan seemed to realize that the best way to dislodge Chuck was a war of attrition.

He jumped up from the bottom onto a piece of scenery and then up onto the ramp. Chuck put another grenade right where he would have landed, but rather than land the jump Morgan hit the side and fell down saving himself and wasting one of Chuck's remaining plasmas. Morgan quickly maneuvered down below Chuck and took a frontal assault. An exchange of grenades and weapons fire left both Spartans wounded, but not dead. Morgan's pseudo attacks (they were too quick to allow for either opponent to die) did manage to leave Chuck with just one fragmentation grenade and one sticky.

Trying the third and final option Morgan jumped up onto the ramp, but a hasty retreat down and then off it resulted in Chuck wasting his remaining two grenades.

Left with only his battle rifle Chuck quickly switched to a more aggressive approach. They traded a few bursts resulting in two hits apiece. Rather than wait for his shields to fully recharge Chuck pressed his advantage and tagged Morgan with two more headshots as he attempted to jump up onto the ramp again.

_Killing Spree_

**5-0 Chuck**

"Wait Chuck what does killing spree mean?" Sarah asked from behind.

"It means I killed him five times without dying."

"Good job, so can we go on our date now?"

"I have to kill him five more times, then yes."

"I'm not coming out until you stop camping!" Morgan complained as he respawned on blue side again.

Chuck watched his best friend run back from his spawn to the opposite side of the map, trying to find his own advantage. He didn't find one there, but he did manage to force Chuck down off of his horribly cheap perch. The suppressive fire that Chuck had sent down from his perch before jumping into the middle managed to weaken Morgan enough to force him back towards the base. On his way back Chuck tagged him once more, leaving him shield less, vulnerable to a single shot. Morgan jumped up from below the base into the side, but Chuck had be prepared for this, courtesy of the motion tracker, and drilled three bullet shaped holes into Morgan's Spartan's head.

**6-0 Chuck**

"You better not go back up there, Chuck, you may be my best friend but there's only so much cheap whoring I can take."

"All right little buddy, I won't camp anymore."

Sarah gave him a quick look to say, Are you sure about that?

His smiled told her that he was confident he could win without the height advantage.

Morgan got the red side spawn leaving him and Chuck on even footing. An exchange of long range fire yielded no kill for either player so they moved in closer. Chuck, armed with a Mauler, decided the closer the better. Moving towards the middle Morgan decided to keep things at a range and forced Chuck to retreat into cover with a trio of bursts. Chuck sneaked around to the red side of the middle while Morgan headed to the blue side corner. Despite not having his shields at full Chuck jumped up to the middle and began engaging Morgan. Seeing that Morgan had the better shielding, Chuck raced towards him in the hopes of getting a melee. Morgan also leapt from the piece of scenery he was standing on and the two engaged in a quick, lethal, aerial battle rifle dual. At the end of it, Chuck's green Spartan fell to the ground. Dead.

**6-1 Chuck**

Morgan as per their usual agreement (kill joy allows for a teabag or other desecration of the corpse) moved over and punched the dead body.

"Chuck!" Sarah said warningly.

"Relax babe, I'm going to die sometimes." When he looked back at the screen he had respawned on red side. He wasted no time in moving to engage Morgan, who was happily bouncing around the side of the map. As he saw Morgan moving in and out of cover, Chuck opted for the stealthier approach and declined to fire and instead prepared a grenade for where Morgan would shortly be. Unfortunately Morgan also saw Chuck and tossed his own grenade at Chuck's location. With both players prepared for the attacks neither grenade was effective.

Morgan continued running along the raised shelf while Chuck ran down to the ground floor as they exchanged volleys of fire. Morgan leapt from his position continuing to rain fire down upon Chuck. Chuck opted to attempt to melee rather than continuing to fire up at his target, but Morgan's altitude combined with him moving over Chuck to a position just behind him resulted in a miss.

"What!" Chuck exclaimed, and he was surprised to hear Sarah utter some form of protest as well. With his feet on the ground floor as well, both Chuck and Morgan attempted to melee each other but once again they somehow didn't manage to connect.

"Oh come on!" Chuck said angrily. He really wanted to go on the date, he had something important planned. Finding themselves staring at each, but out of melee range both players issued a burst and close the short distance. Dual melees left both players dead.

**7-2 Chuck**

Respawing on blue side, Chuck was happy to find himself alone. Needing intel on his opponent he quickly scaled the pillar and located Morgan on the ramp up to the over-watch position he was now banned from. An exchange of fire did nothing, but expose his position and anger Morgan. As Chuck slipped down from his perch Morgan threw a grenade onto his location, which detonated and stripped Chuck of his shields.

When he was back at full shields Chuck moved over to the Carbine cautiously, assuming Morgan would be up top. He wasn't. Chuck initially moved up to his favorite perch, but was stopped when Morgan fired on him from his position on top of a platform across the map. Chuck was forced back into the base, where he found a new angle on his target.

They exchanged fire again, Morgan's more powerful human rifle delivering more damage per hit, but Chuck's covenant carbine delivered its shots far faster.

Both players escaped their positions and the combat went from static duck and cover to more mobile and fluid kind.

The vicious torrent of carbine fire beat Morgan down and distracted him from completing his final head shot and resulted in another kill for Chuck.

**8-2 Chuck**

Chuck took position on the platform that Morgan had previously inhabited and spotted him immediately. The two quickly exchanged fire, but Chuck had still not fully recovered from the previous battle and was forced into another hasty retreat. He took refuge underneath the platform on the ground floor, and when he was back at full health moved out in search of his prey.

Unfortunately Morgan remembered what an advantage height was and had situated himself on top of a pillar. The result wasn't good for Chuck. Morgan quickly stripped Chuck of his shields again and nearly his life. Chuck retreated back to his hiding spot on the other side of the structure and narrowly avoided a grenade.

When Chuck poked his head out again Morgan leapt off of his pillar and with four well aimed headshots put Chuck down. Unfortunately for Morgan his jump also put him in the path of a sticky which attached and killed him.

**9-3 Chuck**

Off the spawn Chuck sent on burst towards Morgan, but it went wide. Some random jumps combined with bad sight lines allowed Morgan to escape back to blue base without a scratch. There he quickly jumped up on top of the pillar and attempted the same trick he'd just used to kill Chuck.

Chuck, however, retreated using the middle as a massive barrier between himself and Morgan's hungry reticule.

The hungry reticule was not content to wait though. A plasma grenade went a few feet beyond its target, but Morgan didn't need it as he used the top middle to put several bursts into Chuck's Spartan's head.

**9-4 Chuck**

"Chuck come on, one more kill he's catching up."

"I'm trying Sarah."

He turned his attention back to the game. Blue side spawn, he smiled to himself. He attempted to secure the middle, but Morgan had once again adopted a position on one of the pillars. Chuck knew a frontal assault would result in his death again, so he retreated. Morgan still hungry for blood followed, using Chuck's original perch. As Morgan jumped down from that he got one burst in on Chuck. Shortly followed by a second. Chuck, however, had managed to get in three bursts and when Morgan jumped out of the middle towards cover he miscalculated and landed himself right in the middle of Chuck's sights. Squeezing the trigger with a triumphant smile as the three round burst knocked Morgan out of the air and out of life.

**10-4 Chuck**

A quick fist pump later, and Chuck turned his grin on Morgan. "See little buddy I told you I still got it."

"Yeah, but we still need to play Call of Duty more." He protested lamely.

"The new one comes out in a couple of months, can you hold on till then?"

"What? No I can't hold on!"

Sarah had, had enough of Morgan. She put on her Chuck pout and aimed it straight at its namesake. "Chuck can we go now?"

He quickly turned ready to tell her to wait in the car when he caught her smile. He hadn't seen it in a long time; she only used it when she really wanted something or when he'd done something to make her really, really proud. He knew beating Morgan at Halo, wasn't sufficient for the second condition which meant that she really, really wanted to get to dinner. The most puzzling part, though, was that Sarah never used that face for the cover.

He resolved to figure out why. "Yeah let's go. See you tomorrow Morgan." Chuck called from the hallway shutting the door quickly.

Sarah smiled at him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making sure we got to go on this date, I—I like spending time with you and I know you miss hanging out with Morgan." It wasn't the declaration of undying love that he wanted, but it was enough for now.

When she saw the smile that broke out on his face she knew she was making the right decision by letting him in a little bit.


End file.
